Jake is a?
by Iluvhorses1997
Summary: What is Jake?  Read to find out :
1. Jasper 1

**Jake is a twin but he didn't know it. When his twin shows up on Sam's front door, obviously interested in her, who will Sam pick? A/N Not all of this happens in this chapter.**

**I know it's somewhat short but please read it. Please Review :) **

Sam heard the doorbell ring. The third interruption since she had sat down with her cereal to eat.

The first had been Cody. He had come downstairs, and on the way down he banged his head. Sam had had to comfort him, and then go find Bryana. When she had gotten back to her cereal it was soggy. The second had been when she had heard Blaze yipping. He had gotten his paw stuck under the porch where he had been digging.

"If I have soggy food when I get back this time," She paused thinking about what she would do. "I will pour the soggy cereal all over who ever interrupted me!"

She went to the door, and was completely shocked at what she saw.

Jake was standing there with short spiky hair, very different from his normal longish flat hair, and was wearing a black tee-shirt with a band name on it. He wasn't wearing his normal cowboy boots, but tennis shoes, and shorts. What was up with him?

"J-Jake?" Jake's face took on a confused look. "Who me?" Sam nodded. "I'm no Jake." "Then who are you?" The guy struck a somewhat flirty pose, and said, "Jasper." "Well, to be honest, you look _exactly_ like my friend Jake." "Yeah I figured that." "Well, if you aren't Jake, then why are you here, at River Bends Ranch?"

The guy sighed, and leaned up against one of the posts.

"Well, I just found out I was adopted, so I ran away and did my best to track down my parents. What I found said that they lived in Darton." "I'm sure that you aren't related to me. You might be related to the Ely's... Unless of course you're Jake and you are trying to fool me." "I. Do. Not. Know. A. Jake."

Sam walked in the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Mrs. Ely? Is Jake there? Could I talk to him? Okay." Sam waited for a little and then began talking again. "Jake? Well, um Jake, there's someone here, you know at my house, and he looks just like you. No I'm not joking. No I'm not trying to keep you from eating breakfast, but everyone at my house seems to be keeping me from it! I am too being serious! Jacob Ely, if you don't believe me you come see for your self!" Sam's stomach rumbled. She had a feeling that her cereal was soggy again.


	2. New hairdo! 2

**Hey guys! I know it's taken a while, and allot of you wanted it updated that very day. Sorry :( Merry Christmas!**

**Jasper: You haven't updated for a week!**

**Me: Wait why are you out of the story? My caracters don't talk to me!**

**Jake: They do now.**

**Me: So why are you guy's surounding me like this?**

**Sam: People wanted us updated right away! **

**Me: I had other stories to work on too!**

**(Jake, Sam and Jasper stand staring at me)**

**Me: I'm sorry.**

**Jasper: I could forgive you if you make it to where I get the pretty girl**

**Me: Sure. (Mutters to self "You mean Jen right?")**

**(Jake starts glaring.)**

**Me: Um... Lets work this out, please review :)  
**

Sam was glaring at Jasper, and he didn't know why she was glaring at him. It was making him nervous.

"Jasper, could you do something for me please?" "Uh, well, I guess I could." "Come over here to the sink." Jasper walked over to the sink. Oh no she was going to make him wash dishes! He hated washing dishes!

"Could you like put your head down in the sink for me?" "Um sure." Now what was she doing?

As he bent over Sam noticed that his ears were pierced. She didn't know why she hadn't seen it before.

"You stay there." He did, and Sam went and picked up her bowl of cereal. "Keep your head there," She warned. Before Jasper knew what was happening Sam had dumped her whole bowl of cereal on his head.

His head reeled up and he stared at her opened mouthed and shocked. "Why did you do that?" "That was the _third _time I was about to eat, and the _third _time that I was interrupted!" Sam sighed. "Let's see if I can finally eat!"

Now for the fourth time she reached in the cabinet and grabbed a bowl, then went to the fridge to grab a carton of milk. She went to the cereal cabinet and groaned. All that was left was Cody's favorite cereal. She was okay with it, but she didn't want to eat all of his too, because she loved her little brother and didn't want him to be upset if they got out of this kind.

Just as she started to eat again the doorbell rang, and wanting to spare whoever was there the, um, unhappy treatment that he was given Jasper said, "Um, you sit right there, _I_ will answer the door!"

Sam grinned. So he didn't want anyone else to get cerealed? For the first time this morning Sam took a bite of food. _**Finally!**_ Her joy didn't last long because there was a sudden shout from Cody.

He ran in, completely clueless about twins just like any three year old.

"Sammy, Sammy! There is two of Jake! Sammy, why is there two of Jake?" Sam grinned at her little brother's shocked look. "Sammy!" "Oh, I'm sorry Cody. I didn't mean to ignore you." "Why is there two of Jake!" "Well Cody, I think that Jake is a twin." "Twin?" "Yes. That means... Well..." Sam didn't know how to explain it, but Jake came to her rescue.

"Well Cody, that means I have a brother that was born on the exact same day as me, and he looks just like me." "Oh." He was acting like he understood, but you could tell by the look on his face that he didn't.

Jake stared at Jasper. There was something about this guy he did not like, but he couldn't tell what it was.

Was it that his ears were pierced? No. Was it his spiky hair? Definitely not! Was it his smug tom cat smile? No he had one just like it. Was it the was he stood? Maybe. When he winked at Sam, and Sam smiled, Jake knew just why he hated him. Jasper liked Sam, and Sam was smiling at Jasper's winks!


	3. Brother meet Brother3

**Hey I managed to update sooner than I usally do :)**

**Jasper: Good job, now everyone is happy.**

**Sam: No not everyone, Jake's mad.**

**Me: About last time?**

**Sam: Yeah.**

**Me: Well tell him to get over it, and listen to some good music. Maybe Owl City :)**

**Please review everyone! :)  
**

**Jasper's POV**

Okay so I had just had a _beautiful_ girl dump soggy cereal all over my head. She said it was because she told herself if her cereal was soggy again she would dump it on someone, but I think she likes me.

Right after she sat down to eat for the _fourth_ time the door bell rang.

"Um, you sit right there! I'll get it."

I went to the door, and I jumped about a foot off the floor. Standing there was some dude that look just like me!

He was staring at me, but he didn't look shocked or anything! Wait no he wasn't staring at me. He was staring at the cereal in my hair. The thing that really ate at me was that he looked completely unfazed by the fact that there was someone that looked just like him in front of him!

I touched my hair and said, "It's the new look." he rolled his eyes! I would have thought he would have gotten the joke, but he didn't!

Behind him was an older guy, I guess his dad, and a blond lady, they were talking to someone I thought might be Sam's dad. Further out there were four other boys that looked similar to us, they were looking at horses. Me I prefer dogs.

He was staring at me and I folded, "Okay, okay, it isn't the new look, I got food dumped on me!"

He grinned a smile I saw on a cat in a movie. A lazy smile. I wasn't to sure I liked him.

I knew I didn't like him when I saw him faintly brighten up when he saw Sam. I've seen guys in love, and he was in love. The thing was, I was too.

Well the next thing I know is that a cute little kid about three years old walks in the hall and takes a look at Jake, and a look at me, then he runs to the kitchen.

"Sammy, Sammy! There is two of Jake! Sammy, why is there two of Jake?" the beauty grinned at her little brother's shocked look. "Sammy!" "Oh, I'm sorry Cody. I didn't mean to ignore you." "Why is there two of Jake!" "Well Cody, I think that Jake is a twin." "Twin?" "Yes. That means... Well..." I think she didn't know how to explain it, but Jake came to her rescue. I had wanted to go to her rescue. "Well Cody, that means I have a brother that was born on the exact same day as me, and he looks just like me." "Oh." He was acting like he understood, but you could tell by the look on his face that he didn't.

Sam looked kind of upset that she hadn't been able to explain it right, so I gave her a wink. She smiled at me.

I really hadn't meant it as a flirty wink, but Jake thought I had. There was a very big scowl on his face, but when ever Sam looked over to him he quickly blanked out his expression.

I guess he'd finally had enough, because he jerked his head to the door.

"You need to meet mom and dad." That was all he had said, but I had the feeling that there was more to it. He just wanted me away from Sam.

I winked at Sam as I was being dragged from the kitchen to the porch where _Mom _and _Dad_ were.

I wasn't gonna call them that though. I mean really, what kind of parent would put their son up for adoption?

I was now out on the porch, that dude is pretty strong ya know? I glared at the short slender woman, I hated her. I hoped I was glaring at the right lady though.

"Mom, this is..." I realized I hadn't told him my name and he had no idea. The lady blinked her eyes like she was trying not to cry and said, "Jasper."


	4. Spying4

**Here's the next chapter! If you have any ideas for the stoy let me know, and I'll try to put them in :) **

**Jasper: Yes she's updating!**

**Sam: Yeah, but that doesn't help Jake.**

**Jasper: Didn't he listen to Owl City music?**

**Sam: He refused.**

**Me: Jakob Ely! Get over here!**

**Jake: I'm not gonna listen to Owl City.**

**Me: Sam, Jasper, hold him down. (I walk over to the computer and get a song going.) **

**Music: There's the snow... Look out below...**

**Jake: Not that one.**

**Music : Dear friends from higher pla-**

**Jake: Not that one either!**

**Music : In Christ alone, my hope is found...**

**Jake: Fine.**

**Me: Good we've found a song you like. Readers please review! :)  
**

Sam walked out onto the porch after she finished her cereal and saw the tension between Jasper and Maxine. Sam tried to imagine what it would be like if she had just found out she was a twin and her parents had put her up for adoption. She didn't think she would like that very much.

She also wondered what it would be like to have five rowdy boys and then have twin boys that would likely be just as rowdy. She didn't think she could handle that.

Jaspers dark brown eyes were flashing angrily, and Jake was just standing there looking at the two of them. It was getting awkward. He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping that Jasper wouldn't do what the look on his face said he wanted to do.

He looked like he wanted to yell at Maxine for putting him up for adoption. Wanted to ram into Luke for letting her put him up for adoption.

"Jasper? Would you like to move in and be an Ely again?" Sam and Jake could tell that Jasper was debating it in his mind. "I'd rather stay here." Sam saw the hurt looks on Maxine and Luke's faces, and marched over to Jasper.

"Jasper, you are going to go home with your mom and dad! They want you now, and if I was them I don't think I would have been able to take care of twins and five other rambunctious boys either! I mean really! It would be very hard! Did you ever think about that!"

Once she was done she realized she had ten eyes staring at her it shock.

Her dad, Cody, Jasper, Jake, Maxine, Luke and the rest of Jake's brothers. She turned red when Gram and Brynna stuck their heads out from the window. She looked down at the ground, embarrassed that she had had such an outburst. Jasper wondered if she didn't want him around. He wanted her to want him around. He wondered if she had a boyfriend. Was Jake her boyfriend? He hoped not. He wanted to be her boyfriend. Jasper turned to the guy that looked just like him with a questioning look. Did he want him around? Jake wouldn't look at him. It was almost like Jake was mad at him. Why would he be mad at him? Did he like Sam? He couldn't! There was no way that twins could like the same girl like that. It was impossible!

"Jasper, please." Maxine's voice was soft, pleading. She wanted her son!

"No." Sam saw Jasper give Maxine the cold shoulder. He didn't want to go. "Jasper, come with me." Jasper was slightly scared of his twin, so followed. Neither one realized that Sam was following too.

"Look it was one thing when you were flirting with Sam! It was one thing when you tried to play it cool! It was one thing when you were not speaking to my mom, but when you downright tell her no to coming home that's when you have crossed the line! You go and apologize to my mom right now!" "Or what?" "You're an Ely, but do you know what the Ely's around here do when they're mad?"

Jasper gulped, he was nervous now. Jake's eyes narrowed. They were plainly saying, _"Get moving."_ "Alright alright I'll go."

Sam started to run off before they saw her, but Jake heard her. "Sam?" She froze. What was she going to do? She decided to play dumb. "Oh hi Jake! So this is where you went!" Jake just rolled his eyes. He knew better. "Right Brat."


	5. The Thief5

**Sam: She updated!**

**Jasper: Why would I take Jake's horse?**

**Me: Wait, don't I usually get to talk a little bit first?**

**Jasper: Not today!**

**Me: Jerk. **

**Jasper: (Yellps) Sam's the one that spoke first!  
**

**Me: Yeah but it's more fun to blame the boys! By the way Jake, do you like Owl City?**

**Jake: It's okay.**

**Me: So you like?**

**Jake: Yeah, but I would like it better if it was Jasper's life going terrible instead of mine!**

**Me: It'll get better Jake, now I need to do my little authors note okay?**

**Jasper: Sure.**

**Okay, I updated! Please review! :)  
**

Jasper had agreed to go home with the Ely's, but only because he didn't want Sam to not like him. He already hated the whole family, and as soon as they got to Three Ponies, he ran off to look at the small grove of trees behind the house. He didn't want to be introduced to his, no he was _never _going to call them his family. _Never ever! _Well unless they had food...

Sam had felt kind of sorry for Jasper, finding out that he was a twin. She figured it was bad enough to know that he was adopted, but then to find out that his twin had been chosen over him! She also thought that it would be difficult to find out that you were a twin and that your twin was put up for adoption. To make it worse, she knew for a fact that Kit was old enough to remember that his youngest brother was a twin!

She tried to put her self in all of the positions, but she always found her self thinking about one of the twins. Jake to be exact.

She had seen the way he had glared at Jasper after he had winked at her. She knew he was just trying to make her feel better about not knowing how to explain twins to three year old Cody, and she had smiled a thank you at him, but did Jake think that they were flirting?

Did he like her? She hoped so, but was sure that it was just him being an over protective brother.

She flopped on her bed. If only she knew how to ask him.

_At the Ely's_

"Why didn't anyone tell me I was a twin!" Quiet Jake was not sticking to his quiet reputation. "Kit knew, Nate knew, but they didn't tell me! Shouldn't I have the right to know that I am a twin!"

"Jake, Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you." Jake shook his head, glad that he had a phone. He didn't really like talking on the phone, but this time he needed to talk to someone.

He called Kit.

"Kit!" "Jake? Is something the matter?" "Why didn't you tell me I was a twin!" "Well, mom and dad just did didn't they?" "No they didn't! What happened was he found out he was adopted and went to Sam's house! Why didn't anyone tell me!" "Mom and dad told Nate and me not to tell you." Jake was glaring at the phone. He was glaring so hard at the phone that if it was true that looks could kill, that phone would be evaporated.

"I'm sorry Jake. But the thing is, mom and dad were working so hard to take care of the rest of this big family. They didn't think they could take care of both of you. You wouldn't believe how naughty I was then." "So! Why didn't they just put us both up for adoption?" "Even though you two looked alike, you looked like someone that had to have horses in his life. There was no guarantee that you would be adopted into a family that had horses." Jake was so messed up. His twin liked the girl he had liked ever since he could remember, and there was nothing he could do about it. Two of his brothers knew but they didn't tell him.

"Never mind Kit. Bye." "I'll talk to you later Jake." "K. Wait!" "What?" "Who's older?" "You. By four minutes." "K."

Jake hung up his phone, and texted Darrel.

Jake- Hey

Darrel- whats up?

Jake- I'm a twin

Darrel- Yeah right!

Jake- I just found out

Darrel- you aren't kidding?

Jake- no

Darrel-he look like you?

Jake- yeah

Darrel- is he like you or entirely different?

Jake- I think closer to different. Except in one thing.

Darrel- you both like Sam?

Jake- how did you know?  
Darrel- the way you said it.

Jake- um okay. Just stay away from him. Wait I didn't _say_ it I texted it.

Darrel- how will I know it's him?

Jake- he has pierced ears.

Darrel- how do I know you won't go cyco and pierce yours?

Jake- you're the one that would do that.

Darrel- lol, you are right.

Jake- time to eat, mom won't let me text at the table. I'll see you tomorrow.

Darrel- K.

Jake tromped to the dinning room, and found his normal seat taken. He usually sat next to his mom, but Jasper was sitting there!

"Oh hey bro! You don't mind my sitting here do you?" While Jake wanted to yell, "_Of course not, you've taken my girl, and my family, sure take my seat, and while you're at it take my room, friends and horse!"_

But he just shook his head, signifying he didn't mind.

If Jasper took his horse from him, Jake was going to run away.


	6. Scaredy Cat 6

**Here it is :) Review!**

**Jasper: No tellum my secrets!**

**Sam: Hey don't show everyone my crushes abbs!**

**Me: Sorry, it had to be done.**

**Jake: Jasper is a scaredy cat!**

**Jasper: It was a Killer!**

**Me: Okay, just let them read it, don't give everything away!  
**

Jasper woke up and flopped out of the spare bedrooms bed. He jumped nearly a foot off the floor when he realized that there was a tall muscular black haired guy standing in front of him.

"Umm, hey." The guy shook his head with a grin, "I'm Seth. You slept in, but mom has some food for you." "Oh. Okay. She's not mad I slept in is she?" Seth shook his head, and Jasper sidestepped the tall muscular Ely, who followed him out of the room and then walked down the hall and off to the barn.

Jasper yawned and walked in the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and squinted. He looked awful! He ran his fingers through his hair, which had lost its spike. He liked the spike!

He ran to the kitchen and ate all the food that Maxine gave him, to which she commented, "You are definitely an Ely."

Jasper said nothing. He didn't _want_ to be an Ely.

As soon as he was done eating he ran out the door, and screamed like a little girl. Standing almost on the front steps was a _huge_ horse! He stared as scared as anything as the horse reared, nearly picking his twin up off the ground.

Jake turned to Jasper and glared. Jasper felt very intimidated. All of his go lucky flirtyness from yesterday disappeared.

"J-Jake? What in the world is that thing?" "A draft horse." Jasper stared at the horse and gulped, once more he remembered that horsies were scary! He remembered back to when he was six years old at the fair.

"_Mommy! Can I ride the horsie?" There were people giving out horse rides, and he wanted one. His adopted mom scooped him up, "Of course Jasper, I thought you might want to." She walked over to the man running the thing and asked, "How much is it to ride a horse?" "One dollar." "Jasper honey, pick a horsie to ride then after you're done we'll go find daddy." "Okay, mama!" He pointed at a big gray horse. "That one!" "That's Jane." "She's pretty." Jasper didn't care what the horses name was as long as he got to ride it._

_A tall gray haired man helped him on the horse. "Giddap!" As the horse was led around the pasture that they were in, but Jasper wanted to go faster. Having seen to many western movies he slapped the horse hard on the rump, and kicked it.. It went so fast that it knocked the guy leading them around over! Jasper was scared. He wrapped his arms around the horses neck tight. Too tight, the horse coughed, feeling it's self being choked, but Jasper didn't move his arms. He was terrified, and he wanted his mommy. "Mommy!" The horse bucked, trying to get him to let go, or to make him not hold on so tight, but Jasper didn't move. The horse was losing breath, but was now so close to the rides that she was spooked even more. She bucked, and Jaspers tired arms gave way. He landed right under her feet. She stamped on his arm, and he screamed. The horses owner came over to them and said, "Come on Jane." Jane all too happily came, she wanted to get away from the noise. Jasper's mom picked him up, and let him cry in her shoulder. His arms hurt, his butt hurt, everything hurt. He didn't like horses anymore. He never thought that it might have been his fault for slapping the horses rump. He also didn't hear the conversation going on between his mom and the horse owner._

"_Ma'am, I am so sorry, I don't know what got her so rilled up." "I I were you I would put that monster down!" "She's usually so calm, and friendly!" The guy who had been leading the horse came up. "I know what got into her. Your son," he said jabbing a finger at the sobbing boy, "He slapped poor Jane so hard that she spooked!" "My Jasper would never do a thing like that!" "Oh yeah? Well I saw him with my own two eyes and before I could tell him no he had slapped her!"_

_No more words were spoken between the three people, and Jasper had never ever wanted to ride a horse again. And poor Jane was put down for something that wasn't her fault._

Jasper backed into the screen door. He didn't want to get anywhere near that thing called an animal. Animals he could handle, cats, dogs, monkeys. Snakes, lizards, seals. Lions, tigers, bears. Anything but a horse! He was almost crying, big strong Jasper was almost crying!

"Jasper? What the matter? You scared of him?" Jasper gulped. His brother was going to hate him, but he knew he couldn't lie about it. If he lied he would be expected to ride one of those monsters!

Jasper slowly nodded. Jake arched his eyebrows. He didn't like horses! He was scared of horses!

"One tried to kill me!" "What were you doing near a killer horse?" "I was riding her at the fair. They had horse rides, and she tried to kill me!" Jake didn't believe a word of it. "There was probably a snake or something that spooked her." "There wasn't either!" Did you kick her?" "Yeah! I wanted her to go faster and she tried to kill me!" He pulled up his sleeve exposing a scar. A scar the size of a horses hoof. Jake pulled up his shirt exposing a matching one, and rock hard abbs. "One scar didn't make me scared of horses, why are you?" "Because I was six!" "I was six and a half." "Oh? Well I bet it wasn't a killer horse!" "Close. An UN-gentled colt, I got in the fence with him and spooked him. He kicked me in the chest knocking me out. My brother, our brother Kit, had to pull me out." Jasper glared, and inched away from the horse. He did _not _like ranch life.


	7. The Chalenge7

**I know that it's short... I'll try for a longer one later...**

**Jasper : Why not another one now?**

**Me: Because I have to go to bed in a little bit and need to update.**

**Jake:I hate you.**

**Me: Me?**

**Jake : Jasper.**

**Me: Yeah, well someone doesn't think so.**

**Jake: Sam!**

**Sam : Eww no!**

**Me: No... You'll meet her later **

**Okay you know the drill... Review! Oh, and the first to review on this chapter gets to know something about the story that nobody else knows ;) Well JakeandJoy does, but that's all...  
**

Jake was hating Jasper more every minute, and Witch wasn't behaving, Sam was acting like the name he gave her, and Wyatt was being unreasonable! A burning hatred was moving through his chest. Jasper was making to where Sam couldn't do her work, and to where he couldn't do his work because he was keeping an eye on those two.

"Jake! Get to work and quit looking at my daughter!" "Yes sir." "Sam!" Sam came running, and Jake noticed Jasper watching Sam walk off.

He hated that boy!

As he was heading towards the barn he heard footsteps behind him. Whoever was behind him was _trying_ to be quiet, but not succeeding, the footsteps were lighter than Wyatt's, and heavier than Sam's, He knew Dallas and Ross's footsteps, so that would have to be Jasper. He turned around. Jasper. Jake's fists started itching.

"Hey bro!" Jake nodded. "You cowboys sure don't talk much do you?" Jake shook his head no. "Why not?" Jake shrugged. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend!" Jake's head jerked up in shock, but Jasper continued talking. "I mean where I come from, girls don't like the quiet guy. They like guys like me."  
"Annoying and stupid?" Jasper's eyes darkened. "Loud and obnoxious?" "Pesky and birdbrained?" Jasper was about ready to jump Jake, and strangle him when Sam walked up, saving Jake from a fight.

"Hi." Jake nodded and Jasper grinned real big and said, "Hey Sammy." Sam stared at him. It was okay for the Ely brothers to call her that because they were like brothers and he was- Oh yeah, he was an Ely brother wasn't he?

Sam faked a smile at him. Since he didn't know her real well he bought it.

Jasper started to kind of quietly flirting with Sam, just to annoy Jake, but not enough for Wyatt to notice. Sam blushed. She wasn't used to being flirted with. Well there was that one boy in LA, but... Well he wasn't as good looking as Jasper. In fact he had been _very _ugly. Ugly and gross. Greasy blond hair, and pimples everywhere. She felt like puking every time she saw or thought about him. Jake noticed that she was turning a strange color of green. "Brat, are you okay?" Sam jumped, startled from her thought of, what was his name? Oh yeah, Brian. Or Brian the gross, depending on who you asked. If you asked his mom she would act shocked and angry that you would even think anything like that, but if you asked his classmates they would have said that he was the grossest person in the world.

Sam nodded, and then somehow cut herself. "OW!"

"You sure you're okay Sammy?" "Yeah Brat?" "Yeah, I'll just go get a band-aid."

Sam walked off, and Jake watched the back of her head. Man her hair was beautiful. Copper colored, and it had gotten longer too. He glanced at Jasper, and noticed that his eyes were slightly lower than her head... He was looking at her butt.

Jake startled himself by looking there himself... Okay, so she had a nice butt, but he wasn't going to look at it. He wasn't going to let Jasper either.

"Comon." Jasper glared at Jake, and looked back at Sam. Thankfully she was disappearing, her butt included.

Jasper stared mournfully at the closed door. "Come on Jasper Whitney Ely!" Jasper jerked his head up, shocked at the use of his full name, but followed Jake. And then he stopped dead in his tracks.

Standing there, with his foreleg shot forward, was the Phantom, challenging Jasper.

**That Brian guy is gross isn't he?**

**Brain: HEY!**

**Me: ...  
**


	8. The Fight8

**Here's the 8th chapter! Please review on it!**

**Jasper: I wasn't scared of him anyway!**

**Sam: Yeah, and that's why you were quaking in your sneakers?**

**Jasper: Yeah... Of course.**

**Jake: What took you so loong updating?**

**Me: My computer crashed, and we had to get a new one.**

**Jasper: What'd ya do, pour water on it?**

**Me:...**

**Sam: You did!**

**Me: I didn't mean to!**

**Jasper: Yeah yeah! Sooooooo I'll forgive you on one condition... Go out with me.**

**Me: Get lost. Jasper get lost, not my readers! Please review!**

Jasper froze in fright. He didn't know what the huge white horse was doing, but he knew it had to be bad. "Um, Jake? What's up with that horse?" "He's challenging you." "Huh?" "You really are clueless about horses aren't you?" "Uh, sure, I'm clueless, so what is he doing?" "Challenging you." "Huh?" Jake glared at Jasper. "He's challenging you for Sam." "Like to show off?" "No. He wants Sam, and doesn't like the way you're looking at her or something."

It was true. But you wouldn't have known that unless you had been inside the horses brain. He was thinking, _This boy that looks like Jake, I don't like him. He is looking at my human mares rump like he wants to mate her. And he reeks of something strange. At least Jake smells like a horse. He will have to fight me for my human mare. I will let Jake by this once, because he doesn't like this creature much either. I can tell._

The stallions nostrils flared and he struck out with his foreleg again. "So he's like wanting to pick a fight?" "Yes." "So, um what do I do? Should I run?" "You should shoot him and hope Sam don't find out." "Why?" "Cause."

Sam already saw the stallion, but he wasn't looking at her. He was intent on the boy in front of him, and ready to attack. Before Jake could warn Jasper what the horse was about to do the Phantom darted in front between Jake and Jasper knocking them both over, and then he reared above the fallen Jasper.

Jasper was quaking with fear. He had never before in all his life had something like this happen to him. He decided he didn't want it to ever happen to him again. Well unless he counted the one horse, Jane, but he didn't think it would count, because he knew Jane hadn't meant to hurt him, he just always had to be right and never admited he was wrong.

A hoof came down on his arm, and he screamed in pain, causing Sam to clamp her hands over her ears, as Jake scrambled up from the ground.

Zanzibar reared and snorted, and Jasper scrambled to his feet, which was _not _a good idea! The mighty stallion took that as a sign that Jasper had taken the challenge and wanted more fight. Jasper's eyes widened as Zanzibar swung around and knocked Jake back over, then, not even looking at the boy he had felled he nosed Jasper harder than a friendly nudge, and knocked him over.

There they lay side by side. His comptetors for Sam's affection. Should he get rid of them both for good? Jake's Head lay by Jasper's arm. He could crush Jake's head with one hoof, and Jasper's with the other.

As he reared Sam knew what he was going to do. "No!" He didn't look. "No please!" Sam knew what she had to do, "Zanzibar!" The phantom stopped rearing, and locked his brown eyed gaze with Sam's. "No big boy, no."

Zanzibar wheeled around and headed towards home. He would come back though. And finish them off.

"Jake?" "I'm okay." "Jasper." "I'm good. What was it you called that horse? Zanzibar? Did he like belong to you or something? I mean he seemed pretty tame when you hollered at him." Jasper paused for a moment to let Sam answer him, but when she didn't he continued. "Zanzibar huh? Pretty name, but why would you let such a pretty horse with such a pretty name run loose in the wild? What? Why won't you talk to me? I'm just saying I like your Zanzibar. Well when he isn't trying to kill me anyway."

Sam exploded. But not in an angry way. She started crying. She couldn't stop crying, so she took to the barn, and to Ace's stall.

"Man what's her problem? I just told her I liked her horse!" Jake shook his head. He knew what Zanzibar was. It was her secret name for Blackie. Just like he had a secret name for Witch. He smiled slightly at his secret name for her. He even had a secret name for Sam, but he never told anyone. His name for Witch was Zwart, and for Sam was Prachtig. (These are Dutch names for black and gorgeous) He knew that they were in a different language, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that nobody knew what they meant.

"Really dude! I just said I liked Zanzibar!" "Shut up." "What! Please just tell me what's going on!" "Quit saying that name." "Why?" "Cause I said to." "Make me!" Jake's eyes narrowed. "You stop saying it or I will get ducttape and tape your mouth shut all the way, and they're gonna have to take you to the hospittle to cut you out!" Jasper's eyes widened. He had _never_ heard his brother yell so much in his life, and about such a little thing like a name! "Wh-why?" "It's his secret name." "Then how do you know it?" "Because I heard Brat." "Yeah, bu-" "He used to belong to her, and his name was Blackie, I told her to use a secret name, and guess that was the name she chose. "Oh." "Only the owner should know the name, and if I were you I'd thank her for exposing her horses secret name." "Yeah, well you can." "Yeah, well I'm gonna." "Go right ahead."

Jake nodded and headed towards the barn. He was going to tell Sam thank you….. Even if it killed him.


	9. The journal9

**Here's the next chapter! Please don't be so mad at Jasper... He didn't know :(**

**Jasper: Yeah! I even said sorry!**

**Jake: (Glares)**

**Sam: Why are you glaring at him... I forgave him...**

**Jake: Read on...**

**Sam: OH MY GOODNESS! JASPER!**

**Me: Okay, no spilling the beans! The people need to read it!**

**Jake and Sam: (Glaring)**

**Jasper: Um, why do they look like their going to kill me?**

**Me: (Almost laughing)**

**Jasper: Hide me!**

**Me: (Falls over laughing)**

**Please review! :)**

Jasper had _not_ been able to believe Jake when he said that "Zanzibar" was a secret name. What kind of people gave horses secret names? Then again, right now Jasper was willing to believe any crazy story that Jake told him. He thought his twin was crazy enough to do anything.

"Yo Jake!" Jake turned to Jasper with a disgusted look on his face. "So bro, is it true that Za- um... that name is a secret name?" Jake jerked his head to the barn, signifying in as few words as possible that he needed to go ask Sam.

Jasper walked into the barn and heard Sam sobbing.

"Ace, he wouldn't shut up! It's his secret name, it was all we had left, and he didn't even say thank you!" Tears were flowing, and Jasper couldn't take that he had hurt her, so he ran out the door, but tripped over a bale of hay that was sitting near the doorway. Sam heard it.

"Who's there?" "Me." Sam's face turned dark when she saw Jasper. "Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't know what Z- the name meant until Jake explained. I'm really sorry, and thank you for, well, making him quit charging at us."

Sam stared in disbelief, Jasper seemed like the kind of guy that wouldn't say sorry or thank you because his pride wouldn't let him.

"Yeah."

_A few hours later, at the Ely's_

"I did say thank you Jake, so what are you acting so snippy about?" Jake shook his head. He didn't know why he was acting snippy. That made him act even more snippy.

After about five minutes Jasper gave up, and Jake went outside to "chilax" as Jasper called it.

While sprawled on the bed that was his for as long as he was there Jasper noticed something over by Jake's desk. It was a brown faux leather brown book. Like anyone with a curious bone in their body Jasper got up and went over to it.

It had the name Jacob R Ely on it. What was Jake's middle name? All he had to do was open it up and he would find out.

This journal belongs to: Jacob Ray Ely 

Given to him by: His loving parents 

Date given : October first 2009 

Birthdays 

Deaths 

Births Cody 

Jasper's eyes widened. Ray? He never would have guessed! He got a girly middle name, but Jake got a cowboy middle name? Not cool. Not cool at all.

He opened the journal, and saw the first entry

_October first 2009_

_Mom and Dad just gave this to me for my birthday, and told me to write in it at least once a week. So here goes. I just turned seventeen... I'm not sure what you're supposed to say in a journal. Here goes, I am in love with my best friend. She is beautiful. Red hair brown eyes, she also has a wonderful figure, which I try not to stare at. Mom is acting sad. I don't know why. I guess she's worried because her "baby" is growing up._

_Dad is acting a little worried too, but I don't know why. I hope they quit acting like that soon._

Jasper turned a few pages.

_December eighteenth 2009_

_Brat is getting annoying. Ever since she got an early Christmas present (A camera) She won't quit taking pictures! She took a bunch of me before I realized what she was doing and quit letting her._

_I did see one of them, and even though I didn't tell her it was good. It was of me and Witch. It was amazing. I've never seen Witch look so magnificent! I guess I looked pretty good too. I guess Sam could tell I liked it, because she gave it to me._

Jasper looked around to see if he could find the picture. He did.

Jake was on Witch, riding bareback, and there was snowflakes sprinkled in Jake's blue black hair, and Witches mane and tail. Jasper barely saw the white stallion in the background, and he doubted that Jake had either.

Jasper turned the page.

"What do you think you're doing!" Jasper jumped a foot off the floor, dropping the journal. What was he going to say?


	10. Scrapbook10

**Here is the tenth chapter! I'm really getting into this story!**

**Jasper: The plot doth thicken!**

**Sam: Yeah, I have bad news about the next chapter my-**

**Me: Okay don't tell anyone! They need to find out for themselves**

**Sam: Where is Jake?**

**Jasper: Um, well, I think he is in the bedroom being all grumpy.**

**Jake: I'm NOT being grumpy!**

**Sam: He's grumpy.**

**Me: (Rolls eyes)**

**Please review!**

Jake stormed over to Jasper, and grabbed the journal. "This, is mine. What do you think you're doing with it?" Jasper gulped. The last time he had seen someone this mad was when he was staying at his aunt and uncles and his uncle came in drunk, and mad because being the curious little boy that he was, Jasper had run off with Uncle Lanny's golf clubs, and somehow lost them.

He had had a bruise on his face for weeks after that.

Terrified he shrank into the small space between the desk and the wall. He remembered when he had been six. He had a feeling that Jake sober was stronger than Uncle Lanny drunk. And he had just a few weeks ago had a wrestling match with his drunk uncle and had lost.

Jake opened the journal, ruffled through the pages, then sat it on the edge of the desk.

"Get out of my room!" "It's my room too." Jake's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't gonna look, but then I wanted to know what your middle name was." Jake got a puzzled look on his face.

"I saw your journal, and I thought it was just a cool looking book, and then I saw the name _Jacob R Ely_, I wanted to know what your middle name was."

"Ray." " I know that now, but, well, then I just wanted to see what a guy like you would write down. I mean you don't talk much, so I didn't know if you would write much."

Jake shook his head and pointed towards the door, saying, "Git. Just let me think." Jasper wanted to leave. He really did. He just didn't want to walk by the mad Ely.

He suddenly shot from behind the desk, startling Jake, and reminding him of a scared rabbit. Once outside the door Jasper tried to regain his cool dude pose. It was hard to regain his composure, because all the breath he had been holding came out with a rush.

In the room Jake opened his journal and ruffled through it. He himself let out a sigh of relief. The small note that he had written to Sam when he was ten and her eight. It was a valentines day note, and he had chickened out at giving it to her.

_Dear Sam,_

_I know you aren't gonna understand this at all, but I think I'm in love with you. Will you be my valintine? _

He grinned a little whenever he saw the misspelled word. He didn't know why, he just did. Then he looked at the poem he had written under it.

_The horses will gallop and you gallop too, Samantha Anne Forster I really love you._

He realized that it was a little cheesy, but he also remembered that he had been ten, and that Sam probably wouldn't have cared anyway, because she couldn't read that good anyway, and also at that age complained whenever he touched her, because he had cooties.

His seldom used cellphone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced at it. No one he knew. How these weirdos got his number he had no idea, but he wished they'd stop calling! He flopped on his bed, and sighed. He wished he could tell Sam how he felt, but, well, he was too scared.

Jasper stepped back in the room and said, "Jake?" He was answered by a grunt, and a glare. "I'm really sorry. I didn't- well- I'm just sorry." He didn't know why he was so worried about his twin being mad at him, and he didn't think about it for long, because Jake was ignoring him.

"Jake, I came back to apologize and you won't even look at me!" Jake glanced at Jasper and then looked back at the bookcase, and the book that he had never seen before.

He stood up and grabbed the book. It was a scrapbook. A light baby blue scrapbook. Now he knew he'd never seen it before.

He opened it up, and his eyes widened at what he saw. He saw a very pregnant Maxine with Luke behind her trying to make both arms go all the way around her. She was so big that even Luke with his long arms couldn't do it.

The next page showed Maxine about to find a knife and throw at whoever was taking the picture of her in labor, and the next decorated with th name "Jake" and little pictures of him as a baby everywhere! The next page had Jasper everywhere! As he looked at the next page he dropped the book in shock.

There, on the bright green page was a picture of another baby. A baby that looked just like him and Jasper.

He was a triplet.

**Jasper: Now you see why I don't like this family?**

**Jake:...**

**Sam: (Jaw drops)**

**Review! **


	11. Jaren and cousins 11

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! Please keep reviewing! I'm thinking abou writing a valentines one-shot, so I don't know how soon I will update.**

**Jasper: Yes yes indeed, do review.**

**Jake: Cut it out clown**

**Jasper: (Fakes pain)**

**Me: So you're a triplet huh?**

**Jasper: Yeah like you didn't know it!**

**Me: What? How would I know? I'm just the author!**

**Jake: Mhm**

**Me: Well I couldn't tell everyone, it's a surprise.**

**Jasper: Yeah yeah whatever.**

**Me: Please keep reviewing, and if you have any ideas I'll try to put them in!**

Jasper gasped too. Why weren't they told about this? Were Maxine and Luke scared that both of them would run off and find the triplet?

Ugh he was so mad. "So we're like triplets and nobody told us?" Jake didn't know what to say. He looked, no stared at the book. So their triplets name was Jaren? Jake turned to the next page and saw A crying Maxine and a sad Luke. They only held two babies.

"What's up with that?" Jake shrugged. How was he supposed to know?

He didn't know anything about this either! He stared at the picture of his mom crying. She was trying to look happy for the picture, but it wasn't working.

"MRS. ELY!" Maxine ran up the stairs and looked at her two sons in shock. "Whats the matter?" Jasper grabbed the book out of Jake's hands and shoved it in Maxine's face. He showed her the picture of this Jaren person.

"Why didn't you tell us?" "He died." Jake's eyes widened. "I didn't know how to tell you two. I couldn't just say, "Jake, Jasper, you two are triplets and your triplet died."" Jasper admitted that it didn't sound right.

"Why did he die?" "Yeah, did he have like any problems?" "No. He just died. The nurse took him away to get washed, and they said that he had died. I only got to hold him once." A sob shook her shoulders.

Jasper didn't know what to do, but Jake did. Jake walked over to his mom, and hugged her, letting her cry into his chest.

Sam's eyebrows shot up at the news. Two of her cousins we coming up for two months! Hannah, and Katie.

Katie looked allot like her. Red hair, but it was longer than hers and she had blue eyes. But the build and love of horses was the same. Hannah was built similar but a little taller, with long dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. For a while Quinn had had a crush on her. Sometimes Sam wondered if he still liked her. Hannah also loved horses. She even got to take care of, and ride one for the elderly owners of a beautiful bay horse named Winston.

Sam grumbled a little bit under her breath. This meant that she was going to have to give the guests her room, and her sleep in the living room. At least that's what she thought.

"Sam. You don't need to move out of your bedroom." "I don't?" "No. Pepper said that he found a lady throwing away two mattresses. He took them and we can put them in your room."

Sam didn't want to share her room, (She had had a bad time last time she had done that) but she thought that it was better that sleeping on the pullout couch, that gave her a neck and back ache.

After she hauled the mattresses up the stairs and into her room (She had declined help) she flopped on her bed with her little acer computer.

"S-a-m-m-yhorselover two shift ." She typed in her e-mail and then her password.

"WishIwasJake's."

The first thing she saw when she was signed in was,

I'M GOING TO NEVADA!

Under the comments ran a whole thing like this.

Jana Grasle- Y?

Katie Lee- cousin lives there and we're going to visit :)

Steven Geg- We?

Katie Lee- Me and my other cousin Hannah.

Hannah Insomniac- You got that right ;) And guess what? I get to take Winsty! :)

Katie Lee- You mean I'll really get to meet him?

Jana Grasle- Is Winsty like a boy?

Joy Wright- No, it's her horse.

Katie Lee- Hey Joy? You gonna be able to come?

Joy Wright- I don't know. It depends...

Hannah Insomniac- On what?

Steven Geg- Go ahead, talk about stuff I know nothing about!

Katie Lee- Sorry Steve.

Sam looked at it for a minute. Then she posted a comment of her own.

Sam Forster- I've already got beds made for you and everything!

It was only a few seconds before she got a notification that someone else had commented too.

Steven Geg- You mean I'm invited?

Sam Forster- No, I'm talking to my cousins.

"Man, I should get on facebook more often. Look how much I'm missin! NOT!" She would rather be out with horses than on the computer... but her crazy cousins seemed to have nothing better to do than play on facebook. She could tell from all the game requests.

She sighed and shut her computer, heading towards her bookshelf. There, hidden behind many horse figurines, was her diary. She wrote everything in it. She figured she better hide it before her cousins got here. Last time the little snoop (Katie) had read everything she had written about Jake!

She had _not_ been happy!

She heard a car door slam, and she looked out her window. Her cousins!

**Katie and Hannah: We're here!**


	12. New look& P R E V E I W 12

**Here ya go! Chapter twelve! I haven't gotten my other one shot written yet :( I better work fast!**

**Jasper: You got that right!**

**Katie: Be nice to the author!**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Hannah: (Rolls eyes)**

**Me: Why are you rolling your eyes?**

**Hannah: You know why.**

**Me: Whatever**

**Sam: We're going to have so much fun!**

**Jake:...**

**Katie: (In impish voice) We should have a sleepover and invite the boys and give them makeovers.**

**Hannah and Sam: YES!**

**Jake: NO!**

**Jasper: Okay, anyone got butterfly earing I could borrow?**

**Me: (Stares in shock)**

**Weeeeeeell! Review please!**

Sam saw the big red truck pull up with a horse trailer behind it. Hannah and Katie were here.

She ran down the stairs and out the front door. "Hannah? Katie? You guys are here so soon?" "Yeah. Hannah has an i Pod we were taking turns on. We wanted to surprise you." "Yeah. So, surprise!" Sam grinned, then turned to Hannah and asked, "Are you still saying your last name is Insomniac?" "Yup." Sam laughed a little and shook her head.

"Here, I'll help you guys unpack." Sam grabbed a light blue duffel bag, and turned to Hannah again. "You can put your horse in one of the stalls, or in the pasture if you want. I forgot his name again." "Winston. Thank you." Katie and Sam took as many suitcases as they could, while Hannah put Winston in the barn.

_After about thirty minutes_

"I can't believe that I forgot you two took so many pictures!" "Well we do." "I mostly take pictures of Winston, and other horses, Katie takes pictures of everything." "I see no pictures of boys." "That's because there's no cute boys where I live." Sam stared at Katie for a while. Then she grinned. "You mean no Ely's!" "Well they are the cutest boys around!" "Well then which one of them is the cutest?" "Quinn!" "Quinn? You mean Nate right?" "No both of you are wrong. You mean Jake. Right?" At that the three girls started a friendly argument about which Ely was the cutest.

_At the Ely's_

"Heard Sam's got cousins comin over." "Girls?" "Yeah." "Are they pretty?" Jake rolled his eyes over to Jasper, and glared at him.

"What?" "Could you quit thinking about girls for once?" "I tried that once. It was the worse minute of my entire life!" Jake just rolled his eyes.

"Did you say Sam's cousins are coming?" "Yes Quinn." "Which ones?" Quinn was somewhat kinda in love with Hannah, and if Hannah was anywhere near there... "I think it was Katie and Hannah. Maybe Joy. I don't know."

"Need any help?" "Yes you can come hang out and flirt with Hannah." Jake had no idea why his brother was being so secretive about liking Hannah. Usually he wanted everyone to know who he liked. Then again Hannah didn't go to their school, so he didn't have to keep other guys away from her.

_An hour later at the Forster_

Th girls were in the barn when Jasper and Quinn walked in. Knowing nothing about Jake being a twin, well rather a triplet, Hannah and Katie stood there with their mouths wide open, staring at him.

"Jake got a new look?" They both said that in unison, and then Jake walked in. "No, he got a twin." Their jaws hit the floor.

Jasper struck up his flirty pose, and leaned against a stall. Tempest's stall. "You girls going to stare all day, or introduce yourselves?" Katie and Hannah managed to pick their jaws up off the floor, and then nearly fell over.

"Ow! It's a killer horse! Quinn, Jake it's gonna kill me!" Jasper was nearly in tears. He had leaned against Tempest's stall while she was in it, and nearly got his arm bit off!

Sam stared at him in disbelief, as did Hannah and Katie.

His eyes were very wide in fright, and he was hiding behind Quinn.

"Um?" "He's terrified of horses." "One tried to kill me!" Katie stared at him, and then turned to Hannah, and Sam, "A horse tried to kill him?" Sam shrugged, and looked at Jake.

"What he said." Jasper stared at Jake. What he had _said!_ It was true! He glared at Jake, and then stormed out of the barn. Something compelled Katie to follow him, but Hannah and Quinn were to busy looking at each other to notice anything, or anybody else.

_**Hannah's POV**_

_He's way cuter than I remember him! And he looks stronger, and taller, he's just... Wow..._

She watched everything he did. All he was really doing was watching her, but she couldn't quit staring at his nicely chiseled face. A perfect nose, and a perfectly pointed chin, and his eyes were the deepest most chocolate eyes ever to be seen on a human face! They weren't mustang eyes like Jake's, they were just... Dreamy...

She sighed.

_**Quinn's POV**_

_She is so pretty! Her big beautiful brown eyes. Her long long dark brown hair. She is so pretty!_

Quinn was also watching Hannah. Did she remember everything that he remembered? Everything? Anything? The long talks, and the jokes?

He looked her up and down. She had gotten quite a bit taller. He could picture her wearing a long buckskin dress. She looked like an American Indian.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He grinned when she smiled, and then nodded yes. She turned to Sam. She was so pretty in Quinn's eyes. "Could I ride Sweetheart? I rode her last time, when Winston wasn't here, and well, Winsty's kind of tired." "Sure." The minute Quinn heard the sure, he was out the door saddling Sweetheart up.

Hannah followed, and Sam and Jake were all alone.

_**On the porch**_

Jasper was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. He was _terrified_ of the horses, and he wasn't going to calm down anytime soon. HE HAD A _**HOLE**_ IN HIS SHIRT!

Katie could see Jasper's skin. He was bleeding a little bit. "Are you okay?" Jasper's head jerked up, and it nodded, before going back down on his knees. "I think that was Tempest. From what I've heard she does stuff like that. It wasn't anything personal." She got up and walked in the house. Jasper watched her go. Did she hate him? Just because he was scared of horses? He sighed in relief when she came back out carrying a pet carrier. Was it a little dog? A cat? What was it! He was sure he would like it better than a horse. Even if the horse did have a cool name.

"You like kittens?" Jasper nodded, and she handed him a fluffy gray kitten. "That's Ninja." Out came another kitten. A gray, black and sort of brown tabby, with a few stripes that made him look like he was an ocelot. Last was a mostly black calico. She had orange spots, orange spots that looked like orange sherbet.

"Mr. Shnicklefritz, and then this last one is Rocky." Then, Katie and Jasper just sat there, holding the kittens."

_**Back in the barn**_

Sam and Jake were standing around. Just standing! They weren't talking, they weren't staring, just standing. Why was it instantly so awkward? Jake rubbed the back of his neck, and then just slowly walked out of the barn.

**Since you guys are such good reviewers! I have like over fifty reviews! (the most reviews I've ever gotten in my life)**

**Here is a PREVEIW! (Not sure when it will be in the story though :/ I think the next chapter though... Keep your fingers crossed!)**

_(~~~~~~~~~P R E V I E W~~~~~~~~~)_

_**In Ohio**_

"Please tell me it can't be so!" "Could, but that would be a lie." Joy began hitting her head on the side of the big gray truck belonging to her boyfriend.

"Sorry." "It's not your fault!" "I know. I'm still sorry though." Joy was sure she had the best boyfriend in the world. She always thought that he looked like someone one of her cousins knew, but she couldn't remember the guys name.

"Can it be fixed soon?" "Probably, but I'm a rancher, a rancher that can't fix a truck."

Joy sighed, and reached for her phone. "I'm calling my cousin, she'll tell Uncle Wyatt or something."

Joy dialed the number. "Hey Sam? My boyfriend and I are stranded. What? Oh, well take it off speaker phone. Yes I'm sure. No I don't need her help. She thought we were on an island!" Joy sighed. Did she want it to be the four cousins? Someone would get left out. She didn't want it to be her, and she was sure that it wasn't going to be Sam. "Yeah, here."

She handed the phone to her boyfriend. "Here Jaren, she wants to talk to you."

_**In Hawaii**_

"Kit!" Kit spun around hitting his head on the hood of a truck he was working on. "I'm _so_ sorry! You okay?" Kit nodded at his beautiful girl friend.

Her hair wouldn't decide if it wanted to be red or a brownish black, and Kit thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world!

"My aunt called today. My aunt that lives in Darton. She wants to know if I want to come up for the summer, and you said that you were going to visit this summer too." "And you wanted to come too?" "Yes! And I would take Neka of course!" "Of course." Neka was her kitty. A girl can never go anywhere with out her cat. At least nowhere far away.

_A day later_

"We're going to Darton!"

**What do you think? **

**Jake: Joy's bf's name is Jaren?**

**Me: Huh? Oops fingers typed wrong thing. I'll go fix it ;) (In whisper) No I won't.**


	13. 13

**Here's the next chapter :) It's longer than usual! **

**Jasper: YES! **

**Jake: Mhm, and you didn't change the name of Joy's bf.**

**Katie: Is there something you aren't telling us little author?**

**Me: Wha? Oh, sorry musta gotten too busy!**

**Hannah: Yeah right.**

**Sam: Come on, tell the truth now.**

**Me:...**

**Please review!**

Sam and Jake couldn't get over how awkward it had gotten. After Jake left the barn however, he saw that two people were hitting it off quite nicely. Katie, and Jasper were petting some kittens. Jake didn't know where they got them, and frankly didn't care. Hannah and Quinn were getting ready to leave on a ride, and Quinn was being as gentle as a lamb. Hannah was smiling the biggest smile in the world. Jake had nearly forgotten how in love Hannah and Quinn were. He watched as Quinn made sure that Sweethearts saddle was tightly cinched, and then offered her a leg up.

Katie and Jasper were whispering over the now sleeping kittens, and looked quite like they were sharing secrets.

Jake turned to Sam.

"Brat?" "Mhm?" "I'm not a twin." "Yes you are." "I'm a triplet." Sam turned and stared at Jake with shock, then put her hand to his forehead. He pulled away.

"Jake, how are you a triplet?" "Mom said he died." "Oh"

Sam's cell phone rang, and she jumped but answered it and walked over to the porch where Jasper, and Katie were sitting.

"It's Joy!" She answered the phone. "Hello?" "Put it on speaker phone!" Whispered Katie. Jasper nodded his head in agreement. Sam did.

"Hi, Sam? My boyfriend and I are stranded." Katie grinned and piped up, "On an island?" "What was that?" "Katie. My phone is on speaker phone." "Well take it off speaker phone." "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure. I don't need her help." Katie stared in "shock" at what Joy had just said. "Sam. She thought we were stranded on an island." "No she didn't. May I talk to your boyfriend?" "Sure here."

A masculine voice came over the phone. "Hello?" "Where are you?" "Ohio at the moment." "What happened?" "The truck just quit." "Oh." "Got any ideas what could be wrong with it?" "Nope. Sorry. I'm not to good with trucks and stuff like that." Sam heard a sigh. "Guess we'll try to call a tow truck." "Okay. I'm sorry." "It's okay. I'll be glad to meet you all when we get there." "Me too."

She hung up the phone. "Sounds like they've got problems." "Yup." Sam rolled her eyes. Katie could be _so_ immature sometimes!

Jake sighed. Everyone glanced at him.

"Kit's comin home." "Who's Kit?" Jasper had no idea who his oldest brother was. "Oldest brother." "Oh. When is he coming?" "Few days." "And you just now told me!" Jake rolled him eyes, and tried to find enough words left in his daily limit to say, "He was gonna come before you showed up." "Oh." Katie was now holding three kittens on her lap.

"Ninja! Go back to Jasper. He likes you too." Jasper reached over and took Rocky instead of Ninja.

Jake rolled his eyes. How could anyone like cats better than horses?

_**At Clara's **_

A tall man walked in. Clara didn't know who he was, and he gave her the creeps, but she needed the Business.

The man ordered and sat at a table hiding in a corner. He was freaking her out. It was at times like this she wished she had a husband. At home she had a big dog, a Black Lab, and a few cats, but not here. She could loose her business if she brought them here.

She heard the bell on the door ring, and looked. She nearly had a heart attack. There were two of Jake!

"I've got to get myself to the hospital. I'm hallucinating."

Sam walked over just as Clara was about to run outside and get in her car. "Clara!" Clara turned back around. "Hi Sam, Jake." "This is my cousin Katie, and this is Jake's twi- triplet Jasper." "He's a triplet?" Jake nodded. "He himself just found out." "Oh." "Where were you going?" "Nowhere now. Would you four like to order anything?" The two boys ordered hamburgers, and the girls ordered ice cream.

As they sat around talking someone mentioned Hawaii. "My niece lives there, and she's coming to Darton for a visit." "Kit's comin up too" Jake said this very darkly. Jasper grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her to the side.

"Sam! What is up with Jake? He doesn't seem to want Kit to come up. Why not?" "I don't know. I guess it's because he call Jake 'Baby bear' and also gets told more often than Jake that he is a good horse gentler." "Oh." Jasper sighed and took a bite of his hamburger. "Is he gonna make me ride horses?" "I don't know, but I do know that you should not talk with food in your mouth." "Yes mother." Sam rolled her eyes.

_**Hawaii **_

Emma threw some more clothes into the suitcase. "I'm gonna meet Aunt Clara, I'm gonna meet Aunt Clara!" Emma had never really met her aunt. They had e-mailed, and wrote letters, and sometimes video chatted, but never face to face. She was nervous, but excited at the same time.

She couldn't believe it when she found out that her Aunt and her boyfriend lived in the same town. Well her boyfriend didn't anymore, he lived in Hawaii, but he used to live there. She was so excited about going _with_ her boyfriend to the town where both her aunt lived, and he grew up. He could show her everything!

She grudgingly picked up the cat carrier. "Neka? Come here my pretty kitty." She didn't want to put Neka in the carrier. After all, Neka meant wild, and Neka lived up to her name.

"Neka? I promise we aren't going to the vet. I just need to get you in the carrier so I can get you on the air plane."

The moment Emma put the carrier down, and walked a few yards away from it, Neka came out from her hiding spot.

"There you are Neka!" Emma scooped the big cat up in her arms and kissed her.

"Sorry Neka." Emma stuck Neka in the carrier and shut the door to it. There was instantly a loud meowing sound coming from the carrier.

"Sorry Neka, but I had to do that."

_**Back flash**_

_"Kit!" Kit spun around hitting his head on the hood of a truck he was working on. "I'm so sorry! You okay?" Kit nodded at his beautiful girl friend._

_Her hair wouldn't decide if it wanted to be red or a brownish black, and Kit thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world!_

_"My aunt called today. My aunt that lives in Darton. She wants to know if I want to come up for the summer, and you said that you were going to visit this summer too." "And you wanted to come too?" "Yes! And I would take Neka of course!" "Of course." Neka was her kitty. A girl can never go anywhere with out her cat. At least nowhere far away._

_**A few hours later**_

"We're going to Darton!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Here ya go! The next chapter! :) Sorry it took so long. I have no excuse for not writing it sooner but updating yes. Our modem stopped working so we had to get a new one.**

**Jasper: Stupid modem.**

**Me: My thoughts excatly!**

**S****am : (Sighs)**

**Katie : What's da matter?**

**Sam: Jake calls me brat. I don't think he'll ever love me.**

**Katie and Me: (At the same time) I've been called worse!**

**Joy: (Falls out of the truck laughing)**

**Hannah: (Rolls eyes) **

**Jake: What?**

**Jasper: Their talkin about names that they've been called that they didn't like.**

**Me: Please review!**

Sam watched as Jasper was laying on the porch with his head hanging over the edge, on one of the steps, talking to Katie.

At one point Katie's jaw dropped and she punched Jasper in the shoulder. That resulted in her getting tickled till she cried.

Hannah and Quinn were catching up on _everything_. Talking, laughing, and at one point Sam was sure she had seen some lip action.

Everyone had a boyfriend except her! Joy, Katie, Hannah. . . . They all got their Ely's. Well Katie and Hannah did. Joy's boyfriend wasn't an Ely.

Everyone except her had the man of their dreams. When Kit came should she try to make Jake jealous by flirting with Kit? And Kit might even play along! She was getting so excited, and it was showing on her face.

"What ya excited 'bout Brat?"

_Agh the cursed nickname!_

"Nothing. Why would I be excited?" Jake shrugged. There was silence between them for a while, but then Sam broke it with a question, "When is Kit getting here?" "We're gonna meet him at the airport t'night."

Before Sam could say anything though there was a scream from inside the house and bit by bit the screams became words.

"It's a mouse, a _mouse_! Cody stay away from it, it's gonna bite you and you'll have _rabies_! Get this mouse out of my kitchen! Please somebody, it's gonna eat me!"

Glancing over at Jasper and Katie Sam saw that they were already laughing to much to "help" Brynna, and Jake, glanced the over direction to see Hannah and Quinn with puzzled looks on their faces. They were to far away to understand what the shouts and screams were.

_**The mouses POV**_

_Whys she screaming? Owie my ears! Maybe if I stay put she'll shut up. I doubt she's planing to give me cheese. I was just wanting some cheese!_

"Miss screaming lady? Could I have some cheese?" (What Brynna hears "I'm gonna plunder your kitchen like a viking!")

_**Normal POV**_

"EEEEEEEEEEE! Someone _anyone_ get this mouse _out!_"

Sam couldn't help it. She laughed. Then she couldn't _stop_ laughing. She literally laughed so hard that she fell on the ground gasping for breath. Katie was suffering much the same fate, and Jake and Jasper were at least bent double!

Quinn and Hannah decided that they should come find out what was wrong with these people.

"Why are you guys laughing so much?" "Br-Br-Brynna saw a mouse in the k-k-kitchen, and now she's screaming her head off!"

Hannah giggled a little bit, and Quinn grinned.

"HELP!"

That just made the laughter worse.

_**On an airplane to Darton**_

Kit grinned at the head on his shoulder. Although she had said that she would stay awake for the whole way on the second and last flight, she had gone to sleep. Kit liked watching her sleep. He chest rose up and down slowly, and her lips were parted just a little bit, and the look on her face, it was so peaceful and beautiful. Kit had never actually seen her sleep before. The one time she had slept at the ranch, she had slept inside, and he hadn't been able to sneak in and watch her sleep.

He couldn't resist. He leaned down to kiss her in her sleep. She stirred, but didn't wake up. She was having to good of a dream.

_**The Dream**_

"_My love, wilt thou marry me? I beg thee, do not leave me in agony!" The dream Emma placed her hands to her lips in surprise, but as she did that her mouth formed a smile. "I will marry thee, and we shall live forever in everlasting marital bliss!"_

"_Oh my beautiful Emma!" "Oh my handsome Kit!" The dream Kit's lips came down on hers and they began kissing._

_**Back to real life**_

Kit wondered what she was dreaming. He guessed he'd never know.

_**On the highway**_

Joy and Jaren had managed to find someone to fix their car. They were surprised how fast he managed to replace the spark plugs!

"So. . . How long till we're there Jaren? I'm sweepy!" "I'm not su- Did you say "sweepy"?" "Mhm." "Okay. . . Well I'm not sure when we're gonna be there, but we'll find somewhere to sleep." Joy didn't answer. Joy was already asleep. Asleep dreaming about her cowboy.

Jaren was fighting sleep, but didn't want to wake Joy up and make her drive, so he did a slightly stupid thing.

He pulled over to the side of the road, locked the doors and laid his seat back. Within minutes he was fast asleep.

_**At the airport**_

"Jake are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" Jake nodded. Sam was worried about meeting Kit, because of Jasper. What would Kit say? Did Kit even _remember_ that he had _three_ little brothers besides, Adam, Bryan, Quinn, and Nate?

Then Sam spotted Kit. He had a girl in his arms. A sleeping girl. Who in the world was she?

She heard Clara gasp. "What's wrong Clara?" "The girl that Kit's carrying is my niece!"

**Didja guys get a few laughs? The first person to review on this chapter gets to know about something that's gonna happen soon :D**

**Jasper: Br-br-brynna's scared of mice! (Falls back over laughing)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy the fifteenth chapter!**

**Jasper: YEEEAAAAHH!**

**Katie: (Dances around in circles happily)**

**Hannah: It's about time! I nearly died I needed it updated! I was about to ask AceTrace where the giant cupcakes lived!**

**Me: Wha? But! If the giant cupcakes ate me...**

**Katie: She couldn't be updating at all!**

**Me: Thank you Katie. You always seem to know what I'm thinking.**

**Katie: Yup.**

**Hannah, Joy, and Emma: (Burst out laughing)**

**Me: What's so funny?**

**Jasper: (Rolls eyes)**

**Jake: (Stares at them bored)**

**Jaren: I don't get it!**

**Me: Review please!**

Sam stared at Clara. What? The pretty girl Kit was carrying was Clara's niece? Sam wasn't even supposed to be there, but the Ely's had invited her to come with them to meet Kit.

Clara ran to Kit.

"Kit, Kit! That's my niece, what's wrong with her?"

"You're Emma's aunt? She said she had an aunt that lived in Darton, but I never knew it was you."

"But is she okay? _Please _say she's okay, or at least going to be okay!"

"She's ju-"

"Kit you're never going to guess what I drea- Are we here already?"

"Yup."

Kit placed Emma on her feet, and she promptly leaned up against him, trying to wake up fully.

Sam watched as it sunk in. If she'd have looked at the looks on Jasper, and Jake's face she would have seen the same look of shock that was on her face.

Jake was just as surprised, if not more than Sam was.

Jasper just didn't know what to think. He was new to this town and, didn't even know who all was and wasn't related to him.

"So that's Kit?"

Jake gave Jasper a look that said "Yes you idiot, that's Kit, and I'm guessing that that is his girlfriend. Got any other stupid questions?"

But instead he just said, "Yeah."

Jasper hung his head, wishing Katie was there. She wouldn't have mocked him. And she probably would have asked the question first anyway. And he woulda glared at whoever said (Or looked) mean stuff to her.

Jasper quit looking at his oldest brother, and began looking at the girl.

She was pretty, but her fashion kind of shocked him.

Long tie dye T-shirt, a medium length bright yellow jean skirt, and peace sign earrings.

Jasper didn't even know people even made bright yellow jean skirts.

"Yes I'm Kit, and you must be the little brother I haven't seen since you were a baby."

"Yeah."

Kit didn't know what made him do what he did, but he hugged Jasper. Strangely, Jasper let him. Jasper hadn't even let Maxine hug him. He glared at her whenever she even tried.

The only people that he had let hug him since he was here had been, Katie, (Who he seemed to like quite a bit) and Kit, who must have startled him.

Sam, Jake, Maxine, and Luke, stared at the brothers. Clara watched her niece.

"I think I should take Emma home, and you Ely's should take Kit."

Maxine nodded in agreement, and gently pulled on Kit's sleeve to get his attention. It worked.

"See you tomorrow Emma."

Kit placed a gentle kiss on Emma's full red lips, and hugged her goodnight.

_**Jaren and Joy**_

Joy's eyes fluttered open at a tapping noise. The moment her eyes focused she screamed, and grabbed Jaren's arm.

"Jaren," She whispered, "There's a freaky looking person knocking on the window."

All she got was a sleepy,

"No, no widows, to many dead husbands."

And then he rolled over.

"Jaren!"

He didn't move. All he did was let out a gentle snore.

Joy went to her last resort plan. She stuck her knee in his stomach, and honked the horn. That woke him up alright.

"Wha?"

Joy nodded towards the big muscled hairy man standing at the window. Very slowly Jaren rolled the window down a half inch.

"You kids okay?"

"Yeah we're fine."

"You sure? Most kids don't sleep on the side of the road."

"Yeah, we were just very tired."

"Alright if you're sure. Stay safe, and next time sleep at a hotel."

Then the man winked. Jaren nodded, and rolled the window all the way up, and tried to go back to sleep.

Joy however wouldn't let him.

"Jaren, we gotta go. I want to get to Sam's house soon!"

With a sigh Jaren buckled his seat belt, told Joy to do the same, and then drove off.

**You like? You hate? What ever the case, do review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Even though it seems a little pointless at first it gets more interesting near the end ;)**

**Jasper: YES!**

**Me: You always seem to be the first to speak!**

**Katie: Let him talk (Sighs dreamily)**

**Hannah: No, let my Quinn talk!**

**Joy: NO MY JAREN!**

**Emma: Kit, you should be the one talking! Your voice is sooooo dreamy!**

**Me: I could talk?**

**Jaren: What would you be talking about little miss author-**

**Me: I would talk about many things. Such as how you guys will die if you question my authority!**

**Jake: Or you could talk about how love stinks.**

**Me: It'll be alright Jake.**

**Jake: Yeah right. You don't know anything. You're just the author.**

**Me: Yeah and with out me there would be no-**

**Katie: Wonderfully amazing story!**

**Me: (Blushes) Thanks Katie.**

**Kit: I'm practicing for the role Romeo in a play. What'd you think?**

**Me: I think that the readers should review, and that you should go practice your lines elsewhere!**

**Please review my amazing readers, and thank you for all the amazing reviews!**

Emma woke up in the morning. She wasn't sure if it was because of the knocking on her door, or because of the sunlight coming through the window.

"Who is it?"

_Let me sleep!_

"Kit."

_No no, I don't like sleep anymore!_

"Come in."

"You were really tired Emma. Look who you forgot."

Emma gasped. She must have been _really_ tired! She had forgotten Neka!

"Neka! I'm so, so sorry Nekkie, really really!"

Neka looked at Emma, slightly bored, but then decided not to hold a grudge at her human, and jumped into her arms.

_**At Sam's house**_

Hannah stretched, and looked at her cousins. Still sleeping?

Sam was on her back with her arms thrown way back over her head, and Katie was on her stomach with her butt up in the air, just like she used to when she was a baby.

Hannah smiled. Ever since she had gotten here she had been so happy. She was sure it had something to do with the fact that she had gotten to talk to the love of her life, and kiss him, and hug him, and be tickled by him, and many many other things. She loved Quinn.

She sighed, and thought his full name.

_Quinton Donald Ely._

She sighed, wondering what her crazy cousins were dreaming about.

_**Sam's Dream**_

"_Sam leave Jake alone! He's MINE!"_

_The dream Sam shrunk up against the wall. Rachel was claiming Jake as her own._

"_N-no! He's MINE!" _

_She was crying now. Rachel was claiming to have her cousins locked up somewhere, never to be free if she got in the way of her being so cruel and taking Jake away._

"_You say that again and I will kill your sweet cousin Katie."_

_Sam gasped. _

"_No!"_

"_Hannah then?"_

"_None of them!"_

"_THEN LET ME HAVE JAKE!"_

_Rachel turned into a giant monster, and tried to eat Sam._

_**Out of dream (Or more like nightmare)**_

Sam awoke with a start, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sam? What's the matter?"

Sam shook her head and went to take a shower and get dressed, leaving Hannah to wonder what Katie was dreaming.

_**Katie's dream**_

"_Now I was thinking that we could have the bed room over here."_

"_Sure Jasper!"_

"_And then we can paint this wall pink!"_

_Jasper winked at the dream Katie._

"_Never! You know I hate pink!"_

_Both Katie and Jasper stared in surprise as pink bunnies, puppies, kitties, elephants, xylophones, monkeys, and many other things danced into the room and started playing poker._

_Strip poker._

_Jasper grabbed Katie and kissed her, and Katie kissed Jasper. Oh the lovely lovingness of kisses._

_**Out of the dream**_

Katie seemed to be having a good dream, but Hannah didn't think about that much, because she went to sleep again herself.

_**At the Ely's**_

Jake was getting annoyed, there were four lovelorn men in the house, and they were all driving him crazy.

_All_ of them!

One was Jasper. Nearly the only name coming from his lips was Katie. Such as,

"Did you know that Katie _loves_ to Rollerblade?"

"Katie could be an award winning cook someday!"

"Katie really wants to have children some day. She said she wants fourteen! Now _that's_ allot of kids!"

The other was Quinn. Talking about Hannah.

"I realized I _really_ missed Hannah!"

"I forgot how much I really love kissing Hannah! How could I have forgotten though? I _love_ kissing her!"

And Kit. Telling everyone all about Emma. Emma this and Emma that.

"Emma loves cats."

"Emma reads all kinds of books."

"Emma is so beautiful when she's asleep!"

And then there was himself. Thinking about Sam.

_I wonder what it would be like to kiss Sam. She's so pretty! I don't really know how I'll tell her I love her though. But I have to or someone else will sweep her off her feet. Agh!_

He was driving himself crazy.

Absolutely crazy!

_**In a McDonald's**_

"Are we almost there Jaren?"

"No. Not too close to there."

Joy sighed and hit her head on the table she was sitting at to eat her ice-cream cone that she had gotten for breakfast.

Twist. Mmmmm. It was so yummy. Not as yummy as Jaren's kisses. . . . But still yummy.

"When will we be there?"

"Tomorrow for sure."

"Positive?"

"Yeah. Maybe even tonight."

Joy sat her ice-cream cone down, and then danced around in circles, so happy, which caused the other people at McDonald's to stare at her in a weird way.

After dancing for about a minute or two she sat back down and ate her ice-cream cone, as if she hadn't been dancing crazily just a few minutes ago.

"We should call Sam and tell her that."

"Yeah."

Joy took out her phone and dialed the number for her cousin.

_**At the Forster's**_

The phone rang.

"Should we answer it?"

"We _are_, fifteen and seventeen, so even though none of the ranch hands or adults are home, I think we could."

Very slowly Hannah, being the oldest, reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hannah? This is Joy, could I talk to Sam?"

"Sure!"

Hannah put her hand over the receiver and whispered to Sam,

"It's Joy."

As Sam talked to Joy, Katie and Hannah played truth or dare, where Katie found out that Hannah would be willing to hide under the covers with Quinn during a thunderstorm, and Hannah found out that Katie was wearing blue underpants, and a white bra.

And Katie had dared Hannah to post on her face book wall that the hottest guy in the world was named Ace. As in, the horse.

As they were falling over laughing when Sam joined in and dared Hannah to spin around in circles while singing 'I Believe I can Fly', at the top of her lungs, there was noise at the door.

"Who's there?" Called Sam.

There was no answer.

**Katie, Sam and Hannah: **

**Me: WHAT THE FUDGE? WHO'S AT THAT DOOR? I DON'T REMEMER THIS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Jasper: How could you!**

**Jake: (Gets shotgun and points it at me)**

**Me: Um... I think you readers should read and review while I deal with these angry Elys...**

Katie, being the youngest was the most scared, and backed behind Sam.

"Hannah," Whispered Sam, "My new shotgun is at the back door. Go get it! I'll see who's at the door, Katie come with me!"

Katie and Sam walked to the front door but didn't answer it. Sam said that they weren't going to answer it until Hannah got to the front door with the gun.

But Hannah couldn't get to the front door.

_**At the back door**_

Hannah found the gun, and turned to go return it, when she heard the door creak open. She turned to look, and saw a hand.

She swallowed nervously. Who did that hand belong to? Quinn? Playing a joke on her? No he wouldn't want to risk scaring her!

She opened her mouth to scream, but she was pulled outside, and pinned to the ground with a hand over her mouth. She tried to lick the teens hand, spit on it, anything to get his hand off her mouth, but his grip was too tight on her mouth. She could hardly breath.

She was yanked to her feet, and a gag was shoved in her mouth.

"Got one," Those were his only words, as the boy shoved her into a large van, and slammed the door shut.

_**Back at the front door**_

"What's taking Hannah so long?"

Katie was worried.

Sam shook her head, she didn't know, and she was sure that she saw some shadows the shape of men.

Katie gasped, and grabbed Sam's arm. She'd seen them too.

"S-Sam?"

The door was busted opened, and two young men, about twenty five, walked in. One grabbed Katie, and the other grabbed Sam.

"Ow!"

Sam felt like she was about to be strangled. The man's hands were clamped around her throat, but then moved up to her mouth before she could scream.

She and Katie were thrown into the van next to Hannah and the van drove off at top speed.

After about five minutes they stopped at a small two bedroom house, and got out.

"Remember, her aunt's got big dogs."

Sam didn't hear an answer, but she was so freakin freaked!

Katie was crying, and Hannah was shaking from fear.

What were these guys going to do them? And where were they? What in the world was going on?

The van door opened and the three girls already in the van tried to scramble out, but were stopped by the two older men.

Another girl was thrown into the back of the van, screaming insults through her gag.

Sam recognized the girl, well young woman actually, as Kit's girlfriend.

She had an idea. Her hands were tied, as were the hands of the other girls, but, if they scooted up next to each other they could do that. And then get the gags off.

She scooted next to Hannah, who would read what she was thinking best, and tried to untie her hands.

Where were they being taken?

_**Back at the ranch**_

"Sam, you can let us in, it's just Jake and Jasper."

Jasper was tired of knocking, and Jake was looking around to see what was up with all this silence.

Three girls. And it was quiet. Something was wrong.

As he went to the back door he noticed Sam's newest gift. A shotgun from her dad. Why was it laying on the ground like that?

He noticed scuffle marks in the dirt around the steps.

"Jasper!"

He heard Jasper's footsteps, and as soon as Jasper was there Jake pointed to the ground.

"So?"

Jake turned to his brother and raised his eyebrow. Was Jasper _really_ that dense?

"Well? What am I supposed to see? All I see is dirt, and, well, a gun, but so?"

"It's Sam's."

"The gun or the dirt?"

Jake was ready to kill his brother, but he decided to ignore it.

"The scuffle marks. The girls were kidnapped."

Jasper was speechless. Katie was gone? He went crazy. He ran into the house, and began tearing the place apart. Katie really was gone!

He was sure it was a good thing that Quinn wasn't there, because if Quinn had been there, then, well, both him and Quinn would be driving Jake crazy trying to make sure the girls weren't gone.

"Sorry Jake. So what do we do?"

"Get the cops."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm an idiot."

Jake snorted, as if he thought that that was an understatement, and walked towards the truck.

They were going to get help, and they were going to get it now.

**For you who may now be wondering where Joy and Jaren are, they are about seven or eight hours away from Darton, and everything is boring at the moment, so I decided that they wouldn't be in this chap. Enjoy, and REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's been a long time, I know, I'm sorry :( Please review! And thank you to my faithful reviewers!**

**Jasper: Review or else!**

**Sam: Jake!**

**Hannah: Quinn, save meeeeee!**

**Emma: Kit! They're gonna kill meeeeeeee**

**Katie: Jasper come save me nowwww!**

**Joy: Haha you guys are kidnapped and I'm not!**

**Kit: Alrighty little author! You asked for it! (Raises gun to shoot me)**

**Me: Kit! Calm down! If you shoot me than I can't write her free!**

**Kit: (Glares and lowers gun)**

**Quinn: You listen to me miss author, if you do not write my girlfriend unkidnapped, I will kill you!**

**Me: (Backs away in fright) Okay... I will, I promise. Readers review! That's all I ask of you!**

Joy was nestled up against Jaren, telling him everything she could remember about River Bend Ranch.

"I think you would love the horses most of all."

"Duh."

They were sitting at the driveway of Clara's, waiting for her to open so that they could go in a possibly borrow a phone. Both cellphones had died, and they didn't have a car charger, but that wasn't going to happen. Four masked men had different thoughts.

The doors to the truck were yanked opened, and Joy was drug out of her seat.

"Jaren!"

Jaren was fighting the two men that had ahold of him. He was fighting hard, he had to get Joy away from those men. They were holding Joy in a way that was hurting her, pulling her long black hair, and he was going to stop them.

"Oh no you don't," one of the men holding him back hissed that in his ear, right before hitting him on the head with, well I'm not sure what it was, and rendering him unconscious.

"No! Jaren!"

Joy was fighting back as hard as she could. Punching, kicking, biting, until she was knocked out as well.

When she woke up she was in a little cabin type thing, gaged, with her cousins, and one girl that she didn't know at all.

Sam looked mad, and also a little scared. Okay, allot scared.

Hannah, looked like she was in a daze, and Katie looked confused, mad, terrified, and even a little curious.

Leave Katie to be curious in the face of whatever this was.

The other girl, the one that she didn't know, was curled up in the corner looking absolutely terrified.

Shivering, Joy crawled over to Sam. She wanted so badly to ask what was going on, but, well, she couldn't.

She heard the door open, and in came a tall man, about twenty, or twenty five, he grinned really big, and walked over to Sam.

She cringed away from him, wishing badly that she could kick him where the sun don't shine.

_**At Clara's**_

Clara walked up to her cafe, ready to open up. She didn't worry about Emma, because she thought that she had just gone to the Ely's to see her boyfriend.

As she turned the key in the lock she heard a moan. She turned to see who it was. She nearly jumped out of her boots! There was a boy on the ground, that look almost exactly like Jake. Or the other boy, what was his name?

She was sure it wasn't Jake though, because Jake didn't have that little scar on his chin. She walked over to him, and gently touched the purple bruise, that had already formed.

"What's your name?" She barely whispered it.

The dark haired boy winced away from her gentle touch, and whispered, "Jaren,"

"Okay Jaren, you hang on a moment, I'll be right back."

She unlocked the door faster than she usually did, and rushed to the phone.

"Police? Yes, there's a boy, he looks like some of the Ely boys- They are? What's the matter? Oh. Well this boy, he's here, right outside my shop, and he's got a huge bruise on his head. I think that he might have been mugged. I'm sure. Okay. Please hurry. Oh, and his name is Jaren. Yes. Okay, I'll be waiting here."

Clara hung up the phone.

_**At the police station**_

"And they're gone!"

The Chief of Police, Mr. Hunter, wrote down all that the hysterical Jasper told him.

"Any thing else?"

"Yes, Sam's gun was on the ground, and there was bunches of scuffle marks!"

"Alright, I-"

The phone rang, cutting off whatever he was going to say.

"Excuse me, I'll get that and get right back to you." He picked up the phone, "Hello? Yes. Why two of them are here right now! Their girl friends have gone missing, and they suspect foul play. Jaren? Okay, I will send someone out right now to check it out."

When he turned back to the two Ely boys, he saw them staring at each other in shock.

Jaren?


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry that it took so long to write. I was blocked. I still am, but thanks to my _amazing_ friend TheNarnianPhantomStallion, who helped me by writing the last part you guys have a chapter.**

**And thank you very much to all my faithful reviewers. **

**Please review!**

**Jasper: I WILL KILL THEM ALL!**

**Katie: Jasper save me! (Bursts into tears)**

**Sam: I can't bre-breath!**

**Kit: That's it author, you're dead!**

**Me: Okay listen people, everything will be fine! Just keep reading!**

**Oh and readers, I shall warn you, there's a VERY violent scene at the ending, but, if you review... You might just get an update faster.**

Clara helped the injured Jaren to his feet. He winced as he put weight on his left foot.

"Does your leg hurt?"

"Not my leg. My ankle."

With Clara's help the big cowboy managed to limp into the diner, and sit down. "Did you see my girlfriend?"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, Joy. Tall, beautiful, black hair, she was wearing some bluish gray nail polish. Has a- Well that wouldn't help, you couldn't see it."

"As soon as the police officer arrives tell him."

Jaren nodded, but he was worried about Joy.

_**In the little cabin:**_

Utter torment. That was what the girls were experiencing. They were forced to kiss these despicable men, and worse of all, act like they liked it!

"When will we get out of here?" Katie was in tears. She just wanted her Jaspie!

Sam rocked back and forth. The tears were pouring down her cheeks. She was terrified and wanted out of here! Richie, she had found out his name, seemed to have claimed her for his own. And she hated him. He stank. Half the time he smelled, and acted, like he was drunk.

The others were suffering similarly.

Half the time they were crying, a fourth of the time they were plotting ways to get out, and another fourth of the time they were being kissed by those gross men.

Finally in exhaustion all the girls except Hannah fell asleep. Hannah tried to sleep, but her eyes wouldn't close. Then she heard voices. Richie, and an unknown voice.

"Did you get all their girlfriends?" The unknown voice spoke.

"Yeah. But hey did you know that there's like, _three_ Jakes?" Richie inquired.

"Three?" In came a third voice.

"Yeah, and there's two red-haired chicks, wait no three! One of them has more brown in her hair though," said Richie.

"Oh and where did they come from?" the first voice sounded aggravated.

The voice relaying all this sounded a little confused. "Well one of them was with the oldest Ely brother, the other was with one of the Jake's and the other one I think was Jake's girlfriend."

"How many girls do you got in there?" the third voice asked.

"Five. One of them has brown hair, and the other has black hair." Richie sighed.

"Why'd you get them?" the first voice snapped.

Another voice came in who was Harry, "Well if we'd left the brown haired chick, she woulda called the cops, and the black haired one-"

"Is quite sexy!" Richie announced.

"-was with a guy that looked like the guy in the picture you showed us, of the Ely dude," Harry finished with a glare at Richie.

"Where'd all these Jake Ely look-a-likes come from?" the third voice snapped.

"How should I know?" Harry snapped before looking toward the supposed sleeping girls.

Hannah quickly squeezed her eyes shut.

"Well we're leaving. I expect you two to use these girls as traps to catch the Ely's and when you do," he made a cutting motion with his finger on his throat.

And then voice one and three were gone.

"I suggest we have some fun with these girls while we still can," Joseph's voice spoke.

Hannah's stomach churned in disgust.

"Yeah, cause you know we'll have to kill them. We can't have them tattle telling," Alex grinned.

Hannah looked over at Katie in horror and poked her.

Katie jerked awake and glanced at Hannah.

"Might as well have a little fun. It sure won't last long," Noah joined in.

Hannah screamed as Alex walked toward her and suddenly she was yanked up by the front of her shirt. "Let me go!"

"Never," Alex growled as he backed her into the wall.

Katie covered her head with her arms as if to protect her self, but it did no good when Harry yanked her onto her feet.

Sam, Emma, and Joy woke with a start, not exactly sure what was going to happen. But they had the feeling they were about to find out quickly.

Harry and Alex both had Katie and Hannah against the wall.

Hannah was putting up a fight and only earned a slap for her efforts.

Katie was half terrified and half outraged. Harry was too strong for her to fight off. It was all she could do not to retch as Harry's gross hand made it's way to her thigh. She felt so dirty. Where was Jasper?

Noah caught Sam by the throat, "Make one sound Sammy girl and Jake's life is over," he snarled with venom.

"You wouldn't!" Sam gasped in horror as her head smacked into the wall. Black clouded her vision but she managed to keep her eyes open.

Joy was pulled by the waist by Richie but wasn't pushed to the wall. Richie never made it because Joy kicked him in the groin, making him bend over in agony. "Why you little-," he growled before grabbing Joy ending up making them fall over and break a nearby table. "Let go of me you nasty, disgusting pig!"

Joseph grabbed Emma by her hair, making her scream in agony. He then threw her to ground.

"No!" Emma screamed in horror. Kicking, hitting, and clawing him. But she couldn't fight him off as Joseph threw himself onto her.

"My God please help us!" Shouted Emma up to God.


	20. Chapter 20

**Tada! New chapter! Thank you all _so_ much for all the reviews! I have hit 101 reviews! Thank you so much to every reviewer out there! That's the most I've ever gotten! **

**By the way! I don't remember if I've said this yet, but TheNarnianPhantomStallion, and I are writing a cross over with Jasper and Katie, in the Phantom of the Opera and Phantom Stallion Crossover section.**

**Jasper: Oh joy, you're going to kill me!**

**Katie: It'll be okay Jasper. I'll be there!**

**Kit: Enough with the chitter chatter! **

Emma was scared, she was more than scared, she was terrified. Sam was screaming. She was scared she was going to see things she didn't want to see, and was scared that, well, that she would die.

"Get off me you pervert!"

Noah shook his head and pressed her up against the wall harder, but then the door burst open.

Five Ely boys, plus two police officers, Slocum, and Link were there.

One of the boys stepped away from the girl he was harassing, Richie from Joy, but the others just glared, and continued with their evil doings.

Every. Single. Ely. Went. Mad.

Jakes mustang eyes weren't soft and gentle anymore, they were flashing with anger, he felt the worst anger in the world, and Jasper felt the maddest he'd ever been in his life. He felt ready to cream every single man in this room, including his brothers, and the police, but first he was going to kill Harry.

Jaren looked like he was trying very hard not to cuss, and, well, he wasn't succeeding very well.

Kit was radiating with anger. The air around him was turning an angry blood red, and his hands seemed permanently turned into fists.

Quinn was like a wild man.

There was a sudden heat in the room, and all the boys attacked.

It was almost like they had claws. Jasper had Harry up against the wall his fingers closing around his throat.

"If you _ever_ touch my girlfriend again, you will die the most &#^&^ terrible death in the history of deaths!"

Harry's eye's widened. And he tried to get away from the person trying to strangle him. Katie's eyes widened as well. She was not used to that kind of language!

Jake was so freakin mad, that he was froze to the spot, then, without a word he rushed at Noah and started to strangle him.

Worse than Jasper was threating to do to Harry!

"Dude!" Noah was gasping for breath. "Dude I can't brea-" He gasped harder for breath.

Jake's face was in Noah's. "That's the point," He snarled. Noah's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Ely!" Shouted one of the officers, "I know you want him dead, but you can't kill him!"

Jake growled again, this time in the officers direction.

Sam stared in amazement. He looked madder than Jasper! And Jasper looked madder than the maddest thing in the world!

The officers were having a hard time keeping the Ely's in line.

"All you that are Ely's, enough!"

As if they had planed it all five Ely's turned and growled at the officers. There was only one person who could stop them now, and that person wasn't here!

Kit's fist went far behind his head, and Joseph froze. He stared at the large brown fist, too scared to even move.

Then before he could come to his senses enough, he was knocked to the ground by the strong Ely, and was knocked out.

But Kit wasn't done, oh no! He was just getting started! He began to use the fallen enemy as a punching bag.

As for the other criminals... They were froze in fright, and two of them were almost dead.

Suddenly the door swung opened and a petite blond woman walked in.

"Boys!" Every Ely jerked to attention. "Officers, you had better take these men to the jail where they will be safe from the wrath of my boys."

The police nodded, and shoved Slocum, and Flick to the police car.

As soon as Maxine turned her back for a little bit each Ely swung a punch at the person they were angry at.

Maxine rolled her eyes. "Boys." She raised an eyebrow at each boy, and the boys realized what she meant. They needed to go keep their girls safe.

As Jake walked towards Sam to make sure she was okay, she attacked him with a hug.

Jake was so shocked, but she was clinging to him like a leach, he couldn't very well pull her off. Nor did he want to.

She had buried her head in his neck and was crying, so he pulled her close and whispered that it would all be okay. He hoped it would all be okay anyway.

**See I said it would be okay.**

**Jake: (Glares)**

**Jasper: I'm still mad at you. You could have gotten Katie killed!**

**Me: I knew how strong you Ely's are, I knew you could handle it!**

**Sam: (Stares at Jake's bulging biceps)**

**Katie: Jasper, my hero! (Swoons)**

**Emma: (Faints into Kit's arms**

**Joy: (Pukes) **

**Me: Please review everyone!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Long time no write! I had writers block (awful disease) and then my computer just had to crash! But, my computer is all better now, and here is a new chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long! They're all at Sam's house, and it's mostly Jake focused.**

**I'm warning you though, I wrote this at like, midnight, so parts of it may be slightly confusing as I was working on a Pepsi driven brain. Now I realize this author's note may make no sense, so I shall go away, and let you read. Oh wait! Please review! I love your reviews, nearly more than chocolate! More than Mountain Dew! I will go far far away now before my strange brain drives you all bazzokaz. **

**Jasper: But I shall stay!**

**Katie: Me too!**

**Joy: You would go anywhere with Jasper!**

**Hannah: I don't think she would go in the bathroom with him.**

**Katie: HANNAH!**

**Hannah: Shh, they want to read!**

**Katie (glowers)**

Sam had changed since she had come home. She was quieter, and stuck close to Jake, shying away when Kit, Jaren, or Jasper came near her. She seemed uneasy to let Jake walk away from her even to go to the bathroom, and soon Jasper and Jaren were joking about buying Jake some Depends so he wouldn't have to go to the bathroom and when Sam went to sleep he could change them.

When Jake found out it was needless to say that he was _not _happy.

Katie, Emma, Hannah, and Joy were listening to the conversations and giggling together, or clapping their hands over their mouths in shock. It depended on what the "men" were talking about.

Jake felt awkward about having Sam follow him around. It reminded him of the days back when they were little though. Where Sam would follow him around asking him things like, "Where do mosquitoes go in the daytime?" "Why do horses sleep standing up?" "Why are boys taller than girls?" And the question that he never answered no matter how much she pressed when she found out he knew, "How do babies get in their mama's tummy?"

He remembered putting up with her questions until he'd had enough, and wanted to think by himself, and yelling at her to go away and quit asking him questions, causing her lower lip to come out and start to tremble, then he had to make her go away by saying he would tell her a story later.

But now she was quiet, no questions were pouring like torrents from her lips, and her brown eyes were wide with, fear he thought. She was behaving like a skittish mare whenever either of his newfound brothers came near.

He noticed how she didn't want to let him out of her sight, and soon found out that his brothers thought he should buy some Depends, adult _diapers_ and wear them till Sam went to sleep then change them. He showed them his fist, and they shut up.

Sam finally left him to go talk to her cousins. Well more like sit in the huddle of girls and say not a word.

Jake watched her very confused. Why was she following him everywhere? He thought she might actually have followed him into the bathroom if he had let her!

"Well, I think Jakey's in love!"

Jake glowered at Jasper the annoying. That was what Jake called him in his mind. Jasper the annoying.

Kit watched Jake watch Sam walk away.

"Well, Baby Bear, if you aren't in love with her, then why are you watching her?"

Jake glowered at Kit for two reasons. A. He hated to be called "Baby Bear." It was just too babyish. And B. He wasn't about to admit he loved Sam to anyone! No matter who they were!

"She's actin' kinda strange." Came his non answering answer.

"Who you or Sam?" Jasper looked earnest. Until you looked in his eyes, then you saw twinkling mischief.

Jake didn't answer. He just looked at the band of girls talking. Sam was hunched over.

Jasper jabbed Jake in the ribs, and said, "Um, I asked you something. Would you care to answer me?"

Jake looked at Jasper. Realized he was supposed to be saying something, and shook his head no. No he did not want to answer Jasper. He wanted to watch Sam and make sure she was okay.

"No what? No you don't want to answer? No Sam's not okay. No _you're_ not okay?"

Jake narrowed his eyes. Couldn't this hunk of humanity known as Jasper just leave him alone?

Then Jaren butted in.

"Are you sure you don't like Sam?"

Jake was surprised. Jaren was more quiet and un-annoying, like him, and now he was behaving... Well, more Jasper like!

"No."

This was a satisfying answer. Until they realized that he could be either saying that no he didn't like Sam, or no he wasn't sure he didn't.

So, if they had asked, "Do you like Sam." and gotten "No" that could mean that no he did not like Sam. Whereas if they had asked, "Are you sure you don't like Sam," and he said, "No," that could mean he wasn't sure if he didn't like Sam, and that he probably liked her.

So, now they were confused.

"Wait, do you or don't you like Sam?"

Jake answered with a grunt.

"Yes or no!" insisted the rather annoying Jasper.

"Gotta pee."

With that Jake stalked off, not giving them a straight answer.

**Jake's thoughts: Stupid author, I shall kill her in her sleep I shall!**

**Me: Okay Jake, you think allot like the Phantom of the opera. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, it's kinda short, and I'm sorry about that. Erm.. I'm also sorry for taking so long, and this was written on writer's block.**

**I probably won't be updating for a while for two reasons. One, school's starting soon, and my computer time will be cut down, and two, I am also writing an original, and, that is taking way more time than I thought, and leaving me writers blocked on most all of my fanfic stories :(**

**I'm really really sorry, now, on with the chapter!**

**Emma: Um, wait just a minute there author... We get to talk first right?**

**Me: Um...**

**Hannah: You weren't going to let us talk?**

**Katie: Bad author, bad bad!**

**Jasper: You know, I'm done with you young lady, I will not be in any more of your stories!**

**Me: Oh really?**

**Jasper: Yes really. And you won't write anymore either!**

**Katie: What are you going to do to her?**

**Jasper: (goes medieval, and picks up sword) This is what I shall do to this insolent author...**

**Me: I'm sorry, I just thought that they might, you know, wanna read the story first... I was going to let you talk at the end.**

**Everyone: Oh, okay, sorry!**

Jake was still pretty upset about everyone thinking he needed depends, but, he was more worried about Sam.

What in the world could be wrong with her? He knew that _something _was wrong. He'd known her practically his whole life. He knew when something was wrong.

Sam came up to him, and became his shadow again.

Finally, after about five more minutes of being followed by someone acting like a puppy dog, he grabbed her by the shoulders, and held her about arms length away.

"Samantha Anne Forster, I know something is wrong. What's the matter?"

Sam avoided his glance. She didn't know how to tell him what was wrong.

"Sam?"

Sam instantly dissolved into tears, and Jake pulled her closer to him, and let her cry. He was shocked, and happily surprised when she cinched her arms tight around his waist, crying into his big broad chest.

"Sam, what's the matter?"

She slipped out of his arms, and curled up on the floor, with her arms wrapped around her knees, and her legs pulled up against her chest.

She began to rock back and forth, crying.

"I'm-I'm-"

She hiccuped.

Jake put his arms around her shoulders, "You're what?"

She whimpered, "I'm, I'm-"

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and what little mascara that she had put on that morning began to smear, and she slowly began to look like a raccoon.

"I'm scared..."

Jake was slightly confused. Then again, he was a guy, "Scared about what?"

Sam's lower lip was trembling.

"R-r-remember the c-cabin?"

Jake nodded, what did the cabin have to do with- Oh... She was scared they'd come back wasn't she?

"Oh."

His 'Oh' had let her know that he'd gotten her point. And then him wrapping his arms around her and holding her tighter confirmed it.

Sam wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed, glad she had him to protect her, even if he did only love her as a brother.

**Jake: Would you stop tormenting Sam, you big meanie?**

**Jasper: Am I supposed to talk?**

**Me: No you did that at the beginning.**

**Jasper: Oh.**


	23. Chapter 23

**If you want to scold me, go ahead, I know I deserve it!**

**Jasper: Uh, I'll say, what do you _mean_ by not writing in this story?**

**Me: I'm sorry! I was working on my original! You know how much time they take up!**

**Jasper: Yatta yatta yatta. That's all I ever hear out of you! We need to have a long talk about you not updating! You haven't updated since last year!**

**Me: Well, if it _is_ the first month of this year.**

**Hannah: Since _Summer_ of last year.**

**Me: Okay okay! (starts crying) I know I know, I'm a terrible author. Please don't be mad at me! I'm updating now!**

**Emma: Now now, don't cry, you guys be nice, she can't help that she's forgetful and doesn't write when she should. Now lets go so that they can read what she _finally_ updated!**

_About a month after the last chapter._

Jake stood across from Sam while Kit and Emma said their vows.

"You may kiss the bride!" Announced Pastor Chase at last, and the whole church was full of sounds like:

"Whoo!"

"Aww!"

"Yes, I've finally got a sister!"

and, "Welcome to the family Emma!"

Allot had happened in the past month. For one thing, Sam wasn't terrified anymore, and she could be a ranch away from Jake without quaking in fear. Plus, she was his girlfriend. His wonderful, beautiful, kissable, hugable, and bratty girlfriend.

He and Jasper had finally become friends. Sort of. And Katie had actually gotten Jasper to ride a horse for about five whole minutes a week ago, and yesterday for a half hour.

Joy, and Jaren had also become good friends of his, and Quinn and Hannah were engaged. Quinn had wanted to just elope, but Hannah wasn't old enough.

Life was good.

_About an hour after the reception dinner, and gift opening._

"Now Emma, Kit, we have to go on a horse back ride _before_ you two go off on your romantic honeymoon to Whacha-call-your-color Dollar City!" Katie was insistent, and everyone else agreed. Even Jake, who only said, a non enthusiastic 'Yeah.'

Kit laughed, "It's _Silver Dollar City_!"

Hannah looked at him, "Where's that place anyway? Florida or something?"

Emma laughed this time, "No silly, it's somewhere in Missouri."

"Missouri, misery, it's all the same thing," Joy put in.

"Come on, can we just go for a horse back ride before I chicken out and decide not to go?" Jasper begged.

"If y'all go get horses we'll go for a ride, deal?" Kit laughingly agreed.

Everyone scrambled after a horse, and were soon riding out over the playa.

"So," Joked Jasper, "When do I get a nephew?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Kit and Emma.

Emma blushed, and Kit rubbed the back of his neck and said, "In at least nine months, but we'll have to get back to you on that."

Jake groaned, drawing Jasper's attention from Kit to him, "Oh and Jake, when am I gonna get another sister?"

Jake glared, "Ask Nate."  
That made everyone laugh.

Quinn looked at Jasper, "Well, maybe when my Hannah Banana is eighteen, hopefully her parents will let her marry me."

"Let her? I'd consider _that_ torture, they'd have to _force_ her to marry you!" Objected Joy.

"I'd say you'll get a sister as soon as either Joy or Hannah is old enough to marry either me or Quinn," Jaren winked at his twin.

"Or who knows," Put in Kit, "Jakey might surprise us and marry Sammy when-"

He cut off short when Jake let out a loud groan.

"I wonder what it would be like to have _seven_ brothers in law. . ." Wondered Katie out loud.

"Hang on a while and I'll let you know, okay?" Emma called to her.

With laughter the group wondered out into the sunset, life was good, Jasper got the pretty girl. So did Jake, Quinn, Jaren, and Kit, just like the author promised.

_**The End**_

**Yes, that's the end of Jake is a. I hope you all liked it! I was going to have it longer, but I was starting to get bored writing in it. **

**I'm not sure if I covered this in any of my chapters, but Jaren was somewhat stolen by the nurse to give to another family who had had several stillborn babies, and the nurse had felt sorry for them, and the Ely's already had a bunch of children, so yeah.**

**Jasper: I wondered about that.**

**Katie: Oh Jaspie, you always wonder about the best things ever!**

**Me: Oh, and you can add Jasper on face-book if you like. His profile picture is a big black dog!**

**Jasper: I have Katie, I thought she was enough?**

**Katie: You can have other female friends, but no flirting with them.**

**Jake: Hate. Face-book.**

**Sam: (pats Jake on the shoulder)**

**Hannah: And I hate being called Hannah Banana!**

**Sam: (sticks out her tongue)**

**Me: Well, I'll let you all go, thank you for bearing with me, and I might re-edit the whole thing because reading back through I found SO MANY mistakes! Please review, and let me know what you thought, and, once more, thank you so much for reading my story.**


End file.
